IF
by Blanket77
Summary: [UPDATE!] Aku kalah. Aku akan pergi, tapi tunggulah aku... karena aku akan pulang. Ke tempat dimana kau berada, karena kau adalah aku./AkaFuri
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Terima kasih buat manhwa **Pure **karya **Dakkang** yang sukses bikin nangis gegulingan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>IF...<strong>

**.**

**Cast: A**ka**s**hi **S**ei**j**uu**r**o **x F**uri**h**ata **K**ou**ki**

**Genre: H**urt **a**n**d** **C**omfort **[**untuk sementara**], R**omance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: K**ur**o**ko** n**o** B**as**u**ke **F**uji**m**aki **T**ad**a**to**s**hi

**Warning: A**U,** s**h**o**u-**a**i,** O**O**C**,** t**yp**o**s,** b**ad** g**ram**m**ar

**.**

* * *

><p>Kurengkuh kembali dirimu, berharap hari-hari yang akan ku lalui nanti hanyalah fatamorgana semata. Hari-hari tanpa dirimu. Hanya beberapa tahun. Aku berjanji hanya beberapa tahun. Setidaknya itu yang coba aku yakinkan padamu.<p>

Kau mencengkram bagian depan kemejaku erat. Aku tahu kau sangat takut kehilanganku, begitu juga diriku. Namun hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang, setidaknya hingga aku dapat membuktikan eksistensiku pada seseorang yang ku panggil 'ayah'.

Semua perkataan dan perbuatanku adalah _absolut,_ aku tahu itu. Kau tahu itu. Semua tahu itu. Namun jika keabsolutan ku membuatku terluka, aku rela mengambil jalan ini. Ayahku mungkin tidak dapat menentangku, namun dia dapat melukaimu. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi untuk kali ini... **aku kalah.**

Kalah oleh harga diri ayah yang terlalu tinggi.

Suara panggilan seorang wanita mengingatkanku—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Aku melepasmu dari pelukanku dan mengecup dahimu dalam.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu Kouki. Jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Aku akan segera kembali... aku janji," ucapku meyakinkanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kau hanya mengangguk dan menatapku dengan wajah yang dipenuhi jejak air mata. Ku kecup pucuk kepalamu dan menghapus sedikit air mata yang tertinggal di pelupuk matamu. Kau melepaskan cekraman tanganmu pada bajuku dan tersenyum sendu.

"Aku pergi."

Aku balas tersenyum, senyum yang dengan paksa kulukiskan, tidak ingin membuatmu semakin sedih. Aku melangkah pergi, menuju tempat yang paling ku benci. Tempat dimana tidak ada dirimu di dalamnya.

"Seijuuro!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatapmu. Menatapmu yang kembali berurai air mata. Semua orang kini berpusat padamu. Bukankah kau tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian Kouki? Lalu kenapa kini kau menangis di tengah kerumunan manusia?

Aku masih menatapmu, berusaha menahan rasa bimbang yang mulai muncul. Ingin rasanya aku berlari kembali padamu. Kembali memelukmu dan berharap semua tidak pernah terjadi. Furihata Kouki... ku mohon, ku mohon, dapatkah kau menguatkan hatiku. Membuatku percaya bahwa jalan yang ku pilih benar walaupun kenyataannya tidak?

Kau menangis tersedu, namun senyum polos yang selalu kau tunjukan padaku masih terlukis. Bodoh, kau tidak bisa tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Seijuuro—ugh... uhn." Kau memanggil namaku masih dengan isakan tangis yang menyelingi. Membuatku tersenyum, senyum yang kupersembahkan hanya untukmu.

"Aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu jika kau menangis seperti itu Kouki."

Kau menggosok kedua matamu kasar dengan lengan baju, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Mencoba terlihat tegar walau kaulah yang paling terluka.

"Aku—" Kau mencengkram ujung bajumu kencang. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali."

Kau mengangguk dan melambai. Walau dengan tangan yang gemetar kau tetap berusaha tegar.

Aku kembali melangkah, memantapkan hatiku untuk melangkah pergi dan tidak berbalik. Ku mohon Kouki—

Tetaplah menungguku pulang. Walau rasa rindu akan terasa menyesakkan. Walau rasa sakit terus mendera. Kumohon tetaplah menungguku.

Aku akan pulang.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yosh! Baru prolog. Kalo ada yang review, ya pasti dilanjut hehe... dan... ff pertama AkaFuri /tumpengan. Rencananya mau dibikin angst, tapi... nggak tau juga deh xD /disambit.

**Last,**

**Mind to review?**


	2. We Should've Never Met

**A/N: **Mari kita lihat dari sudut pandang Furihata Kouki.

**.**

* * *

><p>Semua bermula pada musim panas tahun keduaku di Seirin.<p>

Libur musim panas yang ku tunggu-tunggu telah datang. Suara riuh redah jangkrik mulai terdengar di penjuru kota. Lotion anti matahari yang sebelumnya tersimpan di tempat terdalam di lemariku, kini menampakkan diri. Jeritan suara anak-anak yang berlalu lalang membawa perlengkapan renang tampak familiar di telingaku.

Terik surya di pertengahan hari terasa menyengat sampai ke dalam tulang. Membuatku kembali menyeka keringat yang mengalir turun ke dagu. Sebuah semangka ku jinjing di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kananku membawa perlengkapan sekolahku.

Hari ini aku, Kagami, Fukuda, dan Kawahara akan mengerjakan tugas musim panas kami di rumah Kuroko. Walau libur tapi tetap saja tugas menggunung. Sepertinya para guru benar-benar tidak suka jika kami mendapat jatah libur panjang. Padahal panas seperti ini saja sudah membuat tubuhku—yang tidak sekuat Kagami—cukup kerepotan. Lagipula apa-apaan guru matematika kami, dia yang paling banyak memberikan tugas.

Aku kembali menyeka keringat yang turun terus-menerus. Rumah Kuroko sudah telihat, tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan sampai. Aku terus melangkah hingga aku mencapai gerbang rumah Kuroko. Kini hanya tinggal menekan bel dan menunggu Kuroko membukakan pintu. Namun seorang pemuda bersurai magenta yang tengah berdiri menyandar ke tembok membuat tubuhku terpaku.

Dia mengenakan kaus panjang hijau pastel dan celana pendek cokelat. Poninya yang cukup panjang bergoyang pelan tertiup angin musim panas. Dia menatapku. Menatap lurus ke dalam manik mataku. Tubuhku mematung, seakan dipakukan ke tanah. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengerjapkan mata atau memalingkan wajahku.

Angin yang berhembus pelan bagai menghilang tertelan aura dominan yang dipancarkan tubuh pemuda itu. Suara jangkrik sudah tidak tertangkap lagi di indera pendengaranku. Bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakan tanah yang kupijak.

"Furihata-_kun_."

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dan menyadarkanku dari delusi. Aku menoleh dan mendapat Kuroko yang berdiri di samping pintu gerbang yang terbuka, di dekatnya ada kepala Kagami yang tersembul keluar.

"Ayo cepat masuk," ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan melangkah masuk.

"Kau juga Akashi-_kun_," tambah Kuroko.

Aku melirik pemuda bersurai magenta bernama Akashi itu. _Siapa dia? Kuroko mengenalnya?_, batinku.

Tanpa terduga Akashi balik melirikku, membuatku memalingkan pandangan dan bergegas menghampiri Kuroko dan Kagami yang telah melangkah masuk.

Dan begitulah awal pertemuanku dengannya. Dengan pemuda bersurai magenta bernama—

.

—Akashi Seijuuro.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>IF... <strong>

— **We Should've Never Met—**

**.**

**Cast: A**ka**s**hi **S**ei**j**uu**r**o **x F**uri**h**ata **K**ou**ki**

**Genre: H**urt **a**n**d** **C**omfort**, R**omance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: K**ur**o**ko** n**o** B**as**u**ke **F**uji**m**aki **T**ad**a**to**s**hi

**Warning: A**U,** s**h**o**u-**a**i,** O**O**C**,** t**yp**o**s,** b**ad** g**ram**m**ar

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku, Kuroko, Kagami, Fukuda, dan Kawahara duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja bulat di ruang tamu rumah Kuroko. Sementara Akashi tampak sibuk dengan sebuah buku ensiklopedia besar dan tebal di sisi lain ruangan. Kuroko mengenalkan pemuda itu sebagai ketua kelas sekaligus teman sekelasnya semasa SMP dulu.<p>

Aku tidak tahu pasti tujuan Akashi datang ke sini. Yah bukan urusanku juga sebenarnya, hanya saja sejak sampai di rungan ini Akashi hanya duduk menyender dengan buku ensiklopedia kucing dipangkuannya. Kuroko juga tidak berniat memberitahu kami.

Sudah hampir setengah halaman aku mengerjakan tugas matematikaku. Cukup mudah sebenarnya, hanya saja jumlahnya yang berlebih membuatku malas mengerjakannya. Belum lagi rumus yang digunakan hanya itu-itu saja. Bosan.

Kuletakan pensil milikku di samping buku. Tanganku beralih mengambil setumpuk snack yang dibawa Fukuda dan Kawahara. Mengambil sekotak Pocky cokelat dan membukanya. Ku masukan sebatang snack berbentuk panjang itu ke dalam mulutku. Iseng, kulirik Fukuda dan Kawahara yang masih sibuk berkutak dengan deretan angka. Kagami dan Kuroko sibuk berdebat mengenai _apakah-angka-satu-termasuk-bilangan-prima_.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran mereka. Kagami keras kepala mengatakan jika angka satu masuk jajaran bilangan prima, sementara Kuroko tetap teguh pada jawabannya bahwa angka satu bukan bilangan prima.

Kuambil satu batang pocky lagi dan memasukan ke dalam mulutku. Penasaran dengan keadaan Akashi—apa dia masih menekuni ensiklopedia tebal itu atau tidak, akupun melirik ke tempat pemuda magenta itu menyandar. Hanya ensiklopedia yang tergeletak serta teh gandum dingin dan snack yang belum tersentuh.

Uh? Dimana Akashi?

"Kau salah mengalikan, seharusnya 4.819 bukan 4.809."

Aku tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara menyapa bagian belakang telingaku. Manikku segera tertuju pada sosok seorang pemuda magenta yang entah kapan sudah duduk di sampingku. Ku ulangi lagi. Di sampingku. Tepat di sampingku—bahkan bisa dibilang menempel. Rambutnya menyapa telinga kananku, terasa menggelitik saat kepalanya yang menunduk untuk melihat buku matematikaku bergerak.

Tunggu. Bukankah itu seharusnya tempat duduk Fukuda, lalu kenapa sekarang terisi Akashi. Aku tersentak mundur seraya menatap horor Akashi. Sudut mataku melihat Fukuda dan Kagami yang kini tengah meneliti rak buku milik keluarga Kuroko.

**Tadi-nyaris-saja-membuat-jantung-ku-berhenti-berdetak.**

Akashi menoleh dan menunjuk buku matematika yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau tidak ingin membetulkannya?" tanya pemuda magenta itu padaku.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan meraih penghapus—aku hampir menggelindingkannya. Terburu-buru menghapus jawabanku sebelumnya dan menggantinya dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Akashi secara cuma-cuma.

Dengusan dan tawa pendek tertangkap indera pendengarku.

"Bukan 4.889, tapi 4.819," koreksinya lagi.

"A.. _etto_..."

Wajahku memerah malu karena kedapatan tidak fokus. Dengan sigap aku kembali menghapus deretan angka itu dengan angka yang diberikan Akashi. Kali ini aku menjatuhkan penghapusku, membuatnya menggelinding dan tergeletak jatuh di dekat pintu.

Akashi tersenyum.

Dia melangkah menuju pintu dan menunduk untuk mengambil penghapusku. Dia kembali dengan cepat dan duduk di sampingku.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," ucapnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku sesuai ucapannya. Dan dia menjatuhkan penghapus dari genggaman tangannya ke telapak tanganku.

"Ternyata kau orang yang ceroboh juga ya," ujar Akashi dengan senyum tipis menghias wajah rupawannya.

Kembali rona merah menyebar di permukaan kulitku. "_Go-gomen_."

"Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti tanyakan padaku saja." Akashi menepuk puncak kepalaku dan kembali ke tempatnya semula—bersama dengan ensiklopedia tebal.

_Arghh! Memalukan!_

"Furihata-_kun_ kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Kuroko menyapa indera pendengarku.

Ku tolehkan kepala dan mendapati Kuroko menatapku datar.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!"

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat sakit Furihata-_kun,_ wajahmu merah," ucap Kuroko mulai merangsek mau mendekatiku.

Aku memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan Kuroko yang menatap lekat wajahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kuroko," ucapku jujur—tentu saja, aku tidak sakit.

"Coba ku periksa. Kemarikan dahimu," ucap Kuroko seraya menggapai kepalaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah!"

"Hei kenapa? Ada apa?" Kagami menginterupsi.

"Apa?! Furi sakit?!" seru Kawahara.

"Eh? Benarkah?! Ayo cepat pergi ke rumah sakit!" Fukuda histeris.

"_A-ano_... aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" tubuhku mundur perlahan akibat dikepung oleh empat temanku dari depan.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Furihata."

"Kau demam? Flu?"

"Apa Furi ingin kuambilkan obat?"

"Aku ingin memeriksa suhu badanmu Furihata-_kun_, kemarikan dahimu."

"AH! SUDAH KU BILANG AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

**.**

* * *

><p>Langit senja menggantung indah. Matahari mulai turun ke peraduan digantikan bulan beserta jutaan bintang. Kami berlima telah selesai mengerjakan tugas matematika dengan selamat—terlepas dari insiden 'sakit'-ku tadi siang. Akashi juga telah selesai menuntaskan ensiklopedia dan tampaknya dia juga akan berpamitan pulang.<p>

Setelah selesai membantu Kuroko membersihkan semua keributan yang kami buat—kulit semangka dan bungkus makanan bertebaran, air yang tumpah, kaset video game yang berantakan, serta keributan lainnya—kami akhirnya pulang. Aku, Fukuda, dan Kawahara mengabil jalur bawah, sementara Kagami pulang melalui jalur atas.

Kami bertiga berjalan bersama seraya mengobrol mengenai berbagai macam hal. Gelak tawa terkadang hadir, diselingi ejekan dan tepukan keras di punggung. Hingga akhirnya kami tiba di persimpangan jalan, di sini kami berpisah. Aku terus berjalan lurus sementara Fukuda dan Kawahara berbelok ke sebelah kanan.

Aku bersiul mengisi keheningan yang mendadak melanda semenjak berpisah dari Fukuda dan Kawahara. Suara burung yang pulang ke sarang saling bersahutan dengan suara jangkrik yang semakin ramai. Langkah kakiku terdengar nyaring di suasana yang sepi seperti ini. Samar ku dengar langkah kaki lain di belakangku—langkah kaki yang berjalan lebih teratur.

Tunggu.. langkah kaki lain? siapa?

Pikiran negatif mulai sembarang melintasi pikiranku. Jalan ini jarang dilewati orang. Di sini sepi dan hampir gelap. Masih beruntung jika itu manusia bagaimana jika itu hantu?

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Langkah kaki mulai bergerak cepat. Aku ingin menoleh—setidaknya melirik—ke belakang, memastikan siapa yang ada di belakangku. Namun nyaliku sudah terlanjur menciut. Takut jika dihadapkan dengan wajah menyeramkan atau kaki yang tidak menapak.

Kepalaku mulai pusing akibat ketakutan dan pikiran negatif. Rasanya ada kepulan asap imajiner yang mengepul di atas kepalaku. _Kami-sama _tolong aku!

**PUK.**

Sesuatu menepuk pundakku.

Hyaah! Apa itu! Aku ingin menoleh tapi tidak dapat bergerak! Kaki ku berhenti melangkah dan terdiam gemetar. Semakin banyak pikiran negatif yang singgah di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika ini penjahat? Pencuri? Perampok? Penculik? Atau jangan-jangan hantu?!

"Kouki."

HYAAA! DIA TAHU NAMAKU!

"Furihata Kouki."

TOLONG!

"Hey, Kouki."

ADA YANG MEMANG—tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.

Takut-takut ku tolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati warna magenta dari surai Akashi menyapa penglihatanku. A-Akashi Seijuuro?! Sedang apa dia di sini?

"A-Akashi?"

"Ya, ini aku Kouki. Berhentilah gemetar,"

Akashi berdiri di belakangku, memanggilku dengan nama kecilku dan masih memegang pundakku. Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti gemetar? Ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dibandingkan bertemu hantu.

"A-Akashi, ke-kenapa kau a-ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar yang sangat ketara.

"Aku tersesat. Antarkan aku ke terminal bus," ucap—perintah—Akashi padaku.

"Ba-baiklah," cicitku ketakutan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaannya, auranya dominannya terlalu menekanku.

Aku kembali berjalan dengan Akashi di sampingku.

"Dan tolong panggil aku Seijuuro. Jangan Akashi," ucapnya menoleh padaku dan menatapku.

"Ta-tapi Aka—"

"Seijuuro."

"Ta-tapi Aka—"

"Seijuroo, Kouki."

"B-b-baiklah Se-Sei.. juuro," ucapku akhirnya mengalah.

Akashi tersenyum.

Kami berjalan dalam kebisuan. Alih-alih berbelok ke kiri untuk pulang ke rumah, aku mengambil jalan ke kanan untuk mengantar Akashi ke halte bus di dekat sini.

"Kau teman sekelas Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Aku mengerling menatap kedua matanya—yang baru ku sadari memiliki warna yang berbeda—dan mengangguk.

"Ternyata selain ceroboh dan penakut, ternyata ku ini cukup pendiam juga," ucap Akashi lagi.

"_E-etto... g-g-gomen_," balasku seraya menundukan kepala.

"Apa kau punya kelebihan?" tanya Akashi kembali. Nampaknya dia benar-benar berniat menginterogasiku.

"_E-etto..._ _ano..._"

Kelebihanku? Apa kelebihanku? Pelajaran, biasa saja. Tampang, standar. Populer, tidak. Pint—

"Tidak ada?"

"A-aa.. _ano.._ a—"

"Benar-benar ordinari," ucapnya diselingi kekehan pelan—jika aku tidak salah dengar.

"Y-ya," balasku pasrah. Aku memang ordinari.

"Tapi kau itu menarik," tambah Akashi.

Aku terdiam, berhenti melangkah. Rona merah menjalari wajahku cepat. Aku.. menarik?

"Apa itu haltenya?" tanya Akashi seraya menunjuk sebuah halte kecil di depan kami.

Aku mengangguk cepat. Masih tetap berdiri tidak bergeming, berusaha menghentikan rona merah yang semakin menjadi di wajahku. Akashi turut berhenti dan berbalik menatapku.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai sini Kouki. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku," ucapnya.

Aku kembali mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk. Samar kulihat wajah Akashi yang tersapu warna lembayung tersenyum padaku sebelum berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Entah mengapa aku mendesah kecewa. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu saat aku bersama Akashi.

Aku menggeleng kuat dan hendak berbalik pulang saat suara Akashi kembali menyapaku.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Kouki."

Dengan cepat aku menoleh menatap Akashi yang balik menatapku. Dia kembali tersenyum dan melambai, kemudian kembali melangkah. Kali ini dia tidak berbalik lagi. Aku diam terpaku melihat punggung milik Akashi.

'Ya aku akan menunggumu.' Ingin rasanya aku menyuarakan kalimat itu. Namun suaraku tertahan, hanya helaan kosong udara yang keluar dari dalam mulutku. Manik mataku masih terpaku pada punggung Akashi yang semakin menjauh.

Sesuatu di hatiku meloncat terbang keluar, menimbulkan kehampaan yang tersisa. Pergi. Pergi bersama seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu. Namun eksistensinya berhasil menarik perhatianku lebih, bahkan dia berhasil mengalihkan pandanganku. Mengalihkannya agar hanya dia seoranglah yang dapat ku lihat.

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu bahkan berhasil menimbulkan rasa hampa di hatiku hanya dengan kepergiannya. Rasanya bagai terjerat dalam sebuah jaring laba-laba, dimana akulah sang serangga dan Akashi sang laba-laba—siap menerkamku kapan saja.

Tanpa ku sadari... pertemuanku dengannya akan mengubah kehidupanku. Membawaku berjalan dengan takdir yang berbeda. Karena jika saja aku dapat melihat masa depan, aku akan memilih untuk melupakan Akashi setelah pertemuan pertama kami.

Karena—

.

—_tidak seharusnya kami bertemu._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yosh! Jadi gimana tanggapan kalian? Karena banyak yang bilang jangan dijadiin angst, makanya Blanket bikin Hurt/Comfort aja (walaupun nanti bakal ada angst nyempil /dikubur). Met ultah ya bebeb Furi, maaf telat banget ngucapinnya. Semoga langgeng ya sama Akashi-sama, tambah cakep plus imut-imut moe gimana gitu xD

**Last,**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
